


At Your Service

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Castles, Changmin is 19 Yoochun is 15, Historical, Kings & Queens, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Master/Servant, Minor Violence, Underage Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It was inevitable, sure, but Changmin liked his privacy. He liked doing things himself. A personal servant was only going to complicate things.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warnings: slightly underage smut: Changmin is 19, Yoochun is 15.**

“What’s the first rule?”

“He’s a servant, not a friend.”

“What’s the second rule?”

“Treat him like a friend, not a servant.” Changmin mentally rolled his eyes. How in the King’s name was he supposed to do both of those at once?

“I don’t like it. He’s not ready.”

Changmin flashed angry eyes at his mother. “Which he?”

His father laughed.

“I meant Yoochun, dear,” his mother continued. “He’s not trained enough yet. The boy is only fifteen.”

“And I’m only nineteen,” Changmin said back. “I’m not trained enough to be a general yet. It’s easier--”

“—if you learn together,” his mother finished with a sigh. “That doesn’t mean that I want my only child to be seen to by an inexperienced, uneducated—”

“Now, Soonli,” his father interjected. “Yoochun has been educated in what he needs to know. They’ll both be fine.”

Changmin glanced over at the still form by the door. Yoochun was on his knees, sitting back on his feet. His head was bowed, black hair hiding his face. He’d be like that until Changmin said otherwise. Complete control over everything the boy said and did.

His friends were jealous. They weren’t high enough in the social elite to obtain such a personal servant. Changmin still had his doubts.

“Look, Soonli,” his father said again. “I was given Woohyuk when we were both younger than these two. We learned together. If we were to keep them apart any longer it’d be like coddling them. Changmin is a man now. He should have had his servant two summers ago.”

His mother pursed her lips. Changmin fought to hold still as her penetrating brown eyes looked him up and down. It was a long standing tradition. Changmin’s father was a general; he would be a general. Yoochun’s father was a general’s servant; he would be a general’s servant.

“That’s it,” his father said. “You’re dismissed.”

“But Kangta—”

Changmin turned sharply on his father’s order and left them to argue. He passed the kneeling Yoochun and said, “Come.”

“Yes, sir.”

Changmin led the way through their home and up the many flights of stairs to his current bedroom. He was sure that he’d be in a different one when he got back. Yoochun sidled unobtrusively in front of him to open the door. Changmin bit back a reprimand—he could open his own doors!—reminding himself that Yoochun was doing as he was trained.

“Sir, would you like—”

“Not now,” Changmin snapped. He crossed the room and flopped on his bed with a sigh. He had one week to get used to this boy following him around. One week! His father was right; he should have had a servant two years ago. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Yoochun, standing quietly by the door. Changmin sat up with a growl and, averting his eyes from the boy, started unlacing his boots.

“I can do that, sir,” Yoochun said very, very quietly.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking off my own boots,” Changmin said, again more harshly than he probably should have.

“Yes, sir.” That was barely a whisper.

“Sorry, Yoochun,” Changmin said, taking his aggression out on the laces. “This is frustrating.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I’m supposed to make your life easier.”

Changmin sighed. “Would you prefer to be taking my boots off?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fine.” Changmin flung himself back to the bed with an aggravated sigh. Steady fingers unthreaded the laces and pulled his boots off. Changmin’s next sigh was much different. Who knew that it would be so relaxing to have someone else take your boots off?

“Is there anything else I can do for you now, sir?” Yoochun asked quietly.

“No, I just want to lay here and curse my mother for a bit.”

“Yes, sir.”

Changmin peeked through an eyelid and watched as Yoochun went and kneeled by the door, again sitting on his feet. Constant presence. Changmin wasn’t sure he was going to get used to it.

It’d been his mother’s fault that he hadn’t been given a servant until so late. His mother did not want him to grow up. He understood. His older brother had died in infancy, and his mother had a lot of problems getting pregnant again. A daughter was not wanted, and Changmin’s older sister was shuffled off to a monastery as soon as they were able to secure a place for her.

And then he was born.

A gift from the gods.

“Sir?” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin snorted to show he was listening.

“Your dinner is here.”

“You eat it.”

Yoochun said nothing, but Changmin could feel the disapproval wafting through the air. With a sigh, he sat up and said, “I am not hungry, and I don’t wish to be bothered, so you eat it.”

Yoochun swallowed, trying to meet his gaze and then looked down. He turned around and said something to the servant on the other side of the door. The door shut and Yoochun dropped back to his knees.

Changmin stared at him again. In one week, he was supposed to go on his first excursion with the troops. He would be gone for almost three weeks. This boy … this … frail boy was supposed to go with him. Changmin wasn’t sure how Yoochun would survive. His pale skin looked soft and pampered. His wavy hair was silky. He did not have the muscles of a warrior or a page, or even the muscles that would be necessary to travel all day long.

Yoochun was going to end up being a liability, not a help.

Changmin put his face in his hands for a moment, and then stood up. He unlaced his tunic and pulled it over his head. Uncaring, he dropped it on the floor.

“I’m going to take a bath.”

“Yes, sir.”

Changmin pulled his undershirt over his head, and his eyes went to the door, but Yoochun wasn’t there anymore, and Changmin looked for him before hearing water splashing in the metal tub in his bathing room.

Wow. The kid was quick and quiet at least.

Changmin finished stripping and headed into the bathing room. Yoochun already had the tub half full and was bringing over another hot bucket when Changmin entered. He looked up, swallowed, eyes wide and looked down, almost stumbling with the heated water.

Changmin thought of helping him, and then decided not to. He climbed into the tub, hissing at the sting of water on his legs and then settled down. More water poured in at his feet. He relaxed, knees bent because he was too tall for this tub, and rested his head on the metal ledge.

Yoochun continued to add water.

Changmin hadn’t ever filled his own tub. Usually the nurses did before he was ready to get in. He knew it took a lot of work, but not this much. He watched Yoochun work with the five buckets. He filled one from the natural hot spring that flowed through the corner of the room, took it to the fire and settled it in the coals to heat it up. And then he grabbed one from the fire, using a towel to keep from burning his hand. He dumped it in the tub, went back to the spring and started all over again. By the time he went through the five buckets, the first one was hot enough to add to the bath.

Yoochun’s sinewy muscles worked hard, and he barely showed how much effort was needed to heft the buckets over the edge of the tub. A combination of the fire and the water heated the room, and Yoochun’s thin white shirt stuck to his body. When the tub was finally full, Yoochun hung the towel up, and then came to the edge of the tub, nervously chewing on his plump lower lip.

Changmin smiled, eyes half open, muscles refusing to move. “Thank you, Yoochun-ah.”

Yoochun smiled and nodded his head. With another swallow, he said, “Would you like me to wash your hair, sir?”

Changmin tilted his head and asked, “Is that part of your duties?”

Yoochun nodded.

“Then okay. Father says I have to let you do whatever is part of your duties to get used to this.”

Yoochun moved to a shelf and grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth. He laid the wash cloth on the edge of the tub and dipped the soap in, lathering his hands.

Changmin ducked under the water to get his hair wet, and then had to sit up a little and he didn’t want to, but he did and leaned his head forward. Yoochun’s small hands touched his head, fingers carefully running through his hair. Changmin inhaled evenly, enjoying the touch. It felt amazing, and as Yoochun grew bolder, his fingers pressed harder, and it was like a mini massage. Changmin moaned, sinking into the tub, trying to keep his head up.

Yoochun scratched, instead of washed, nails covering what felt like every inch of Changmin’s scalp, and then he used his knuckles to knead his head, and slipped his hands down to Changmin’s neck.

“Wow,” Changmin murmured, head lolling forward. Soap dripped around him. Yoochun pushed his shoulders and Changmin leaned forward, arms on the edge of the tub. The firm press of fingers and hands traveled down his shoulders and to his back. They disappeared for only a moment and then came back with the wash cloth, and Yoochun washed/massaged his back, all the way to his tailbone before going back up. He _pressed_ his knuckles into the muscles along Changmin’s spine, sliding up and down, until Changmin felt like he was going to pass out.

“Changmin-shi?”

“Hm?”

“If you’ll lean back, I’ll wash the rest of you now.”

Changmin opened his eyes and looked at Yoochun. How comfortable was he having his boy touch him?

The answer was not at all, but he had to be, right?

Changmin sighed and leaned back. Arms on the edge of the tub. He watched Yoochun lather up the washcloth again, and held his breath at the first shaking touch on his chest. He forced his eyes shut, because watching Yoochun made them both uncomfortable. Slick fingers slipped over his nipples and down to the sensitive skin of his sides. Changmin inhaled sharply, and felt his cock twitch. He’d been half hard and hadn’t even noticed.

Yoochun kept washing, lower and lower, and Changmin had only a passing thought that the boy was all wet, and then his hands touched Changmin’s hips, and Changmin gasped, cheeks warming, and Yoochun faltered, and Changmin bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

The wash cloth twisted up and around his dick, making it completely hard, and Changmin couldn’t stop his moan. He felt more than heard Yoochun’s shaking breath, and then he moved on, lower, cupping Changmin’s balls for only a moment and then down a leg.

Yoochun stopped to get more soap on the wash cloth, but Changmin figured it was to calm himself down too. He sneaked a peak and was glad he wasn’t the only one hard, although he was the only one naked.

Changmin lifted a leg out of the tub for Yoochun to wash, and Yoochun moved to the end of the tub to do so. He kept his eyes down, chewing on that lower lip, and then he put the washcloth down. Changmin was about to lower his leg and lift the other one, but Yoochun touched his ankle and said, “Wait.”

Changmin stopped and their eyes met and then Yoochun’s chest rose and fell and he grabbed Changmin’s foot, fingers kneading into the pads under his toes.

“Oh god,” Changmin moaned and slipped lower in the tub.

“Is the temperature okay?” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin hadn’t even noticed that the water had cooled, it was so hot and steamy in the room that had nothing to do with the water.

Changmin tried to reply, but Yoochun dipped his hand in the water and then said, “Let me get another bucket.”

Changmin nodded, kept his leg out of the water and watched through hooded eyes as Yoochun went back to the fires to grab a hot bucket of water. He was completely wet, shirt and breeches clinging to his small frame. Changmin wondered what he’d look like with soap sliding down his pale skin. He shut his eyes on the image, moaning and ducking lower.

Hot water poured into the tub, and Changmin relaxed.

After a moment, Yoochun’s fingers rubbed his foot again, over and around, up his ankle and to his calf, and then he did the other leg. By the time Yoochun finished washing him, he was hard as a rock, but more relaxed than he’d ever been.

“Are you content, Changmin-shi?”

“Mostly,” Changmin said with a grin. His dick pulsed under the water.

“I will go get your robe.”

Changmin quickly grabbed Yoochun’s arm, and sat up, pulling the boy against the tub. “It is customary for you to bathe after me, right? In this water?”

Yoochun nodded stiffly. “Yes, sir.”

“Then you won’t mind if I’m still in the tub while you bathe, right?”

“Changmin-shi?”

Changmin smiled at his confusion. “You’re practically soaked anyway.” He pulled Yoochun’s shirt off and it landed with a wet splat on the floor.

Yoochun was frozen as Changmin unlaced his pants. They fell easily off his slim hips and then Changmin pulled his arm again.

Shaking, Yoochun climbed into the tub, supported by Changmin. His extra body made the tub flow over a little.

Before Yoochun could protest, Changmin turned Yoochun around, sat him in the space between his spread legs and then pushed him under to wet his hair. He broke the water spluttering, and Changmin chuckled as he lathered up his hands.

He worked the soap into Yoochun’s long hair and tried to do his best to return the favor of a glorious massage, but he was not trained in such things. Yoochun didn’t seem to mind, head tipping back, teeth tight around his lower lip. His hands gripped the edge of the tub.

Changmin wondered if he was supposed to do this for Yoochun. He doubted it, but he wanted to anyway. It’d been a while since he’d had something so pretty to play with. He slipped his hands to Yoochun’s neck and used the washcloth to wash his chest.

“Changmin-shi, please … I … I can do it,” Yoochun stammered as Changmin washed lower on his stomach.

“But I want to,” Changmin replied. He wrapped an arm around Yoochun’s chest, holding him against his body and dropped his other hand to Yoochun’s hips and then his erection. He didn’t bother to use the wash cloth, just stroked Yoochun a few times before cupping his balls.

Yoochun whimpered, back pressing more firmly against Changmin as his hips rose into the touch.

Changmin froze and Yoochun stammered an apology, breaking off with another whimper as Changmin grabbed his erection again.

He was pretty sure that this was not allowed.

Pulling Yoochun into his lap, Changmin positioned his erection to slide up and down the cleft of Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun cried out, clenched his lower body and thrust back and down, body slick from the soapy water.

Changmin shut his eyes, hand moving swiftly up and down Yoochun’s erection. The boy arched away from him suddenly, feet on the floor of the tub. He reached back, hooking an arm around Changmin’s neck and froze, eyes shut, mouth open. His erection pulsed and then he shivered, quaking through his release, suspended and then falling, boneless back against Changmin’s body.

Changmin stroked him through his orgasm, lips whisper light on his cheek and neck.

Yoochun’s chest rose and fell in deep breaths. Changmin gripped his slim hips and moved him, pulling their bodies tighter and sliding the boy up and down his erection.

“Is this allowed?” Changmin suddenly asked.

Yoochun nodded. “O-one of … of my … services.”

Changmin stopped. “What?”

Yoochun blushed, turning his head.

Changmin spun him around, splashing more water on the floor. He grabbed Yoochun’s cheeks and said. “Explain that, please.”

Yoochun bit his lower lip and then shut his eyes. “It’s what a servant does for his master, if the master wants it.”

And here Changmin thought he was being rebellious.

“And you’ve been trained for this?”

Yoochun shook his head frantically. “No. We are only told what may be expected of us, but only our master … only you are allowed to touch me.”

Part of Changmin was glad that no one had touched his beautiful boy, but that also made him feel a little guilty.

“Go get my robe,” Changmin whispered, pushing hair from Yoochun’s face.

“But … you … your … I …”

Changmin laughed. “It will keep, now go.”

Yoochun swallowed and nodded. He stood up and Changmin stared at his cock, still half hard and red. He licked his lips and reached for it automatically, but Yoochun moved and climbed out of the tub. Changmin sighed. He released the plug on the tub and the water was sucked through a pipe where it would empty out of doors.

Yoochun brought over one more pan of water, warm not hot, for Changmin to use to rinse off. He took it and dumped it over his body.

Yoochun was there a moment later with his robe, though the boy was still naked.

Changmin pondered him for a moment as he stepped out of the tub. He took the robe and then before Yoochun could think, swooped him up into his arms.

“S-sir!” Yoochun said, blushing.

Changmin grinned and carried the boy through his rooms and to his bedchamber. “Now what do you do?”

He turned and sat on the bed.

Yoochun squirmed in his arms and said, “L-lotions if you want and then … then … clean up, and … and …”

Changmin hummed and nodded, and then said, “What if I want this?”

He ducked his head, lips pressing against Yoochun’s. Yoochun meeped, hands going to Changmin’s chest, but not pushing, clenching. The boy had definitely never kissed anyone.

Changmin pulled away and said, “That’s enough for now. Go do your duties like a good servant.”

Yoochun swallowed and then said, “Changmin-shi?” very quietly.

Changmin ran his hand down Yoochun’s cheek and his finger over Yoochun’s pouty bottom lip. “What?”

“Do you want this because it’s me you’re kissing or because it’s expected of me?”

Changmin smiled and tugged on that lower lip. “I’m not sure yet. You’re so beautiful.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he kissed Changmin’s fingers.

With one more kiss, Changmin sent Yoochun back the way he came. He sighed, sagged on his bed and then moaned. His dick was still aching. He wondered how long it would take Yoochun to clean up, and then decided he didn’t care. He opened the robe and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking firmly. He imagined Yoochun doing it, his smaller hand trying to curl around him. Remembering the feel of Yoochun’s hands on his body made coming quick and easy. Changmin bit his lip against a cry as his cock pulsed and his balls tightened. He arched his neck, eyes shut tight, and emptied his release onto his stomach, collapsing from the pleasure with heavy breaths.

He definitely should have come in the tub.


	2. Closely Connected

Changmin woke up suddenly, eyes blinking open. He held his breath, waiting. Everything was dim. Embers burned in the hearth, so someone (probably Yoochun) had come in while he was sleeping and started a fire.

Ears trained to the slightest noise, body alert for danger, Changmin waited, senses keen. Something had awakened him.

A noise, from the main room.

Changmin climbed out of bed quietly, and moved across his room. The door squeaked as he opened it. A single candle burned on a table, and Changmin blinked, eyes growing used to the dim light.

The noise came again. A small whimper, and Changmin’s gaze cut to the door.

Yoochun was curled in a ball with a thin blanket over him and a small pillow under his head. His face scrunched up, twitching, and he whimpered again. Dreaming. No, shivering, from the cold.

Changmin stared at him, anger rising in him. Yoochun was supposed to sleep on the floor, the cold floor, like a dog while he slept in an ostentatious bed?

Yeah, not happening.

Changmin moved across the room swiftly. He bent down, easily picked Yoochun up and carried him.

Yoochun startled awake, and his eyes blinked, but he didn’t register anything until Changmin laid him in his bed.

“C-Changmin-shi.”

“You are to sleep with me,” Changmin said, “not lying by the door like a pair of discarded boots.”

Yoochun turned his head, probably blushing and Changmin maneuvered them under the covers. He was still naked, and Yoochun’s skin was cold against his. Changmin pulled them together, and rubbed warmth into his body.

Yoochun stopped shivering after a few minutes.

“Are you warm now?” Changmin whispered, mouth against his neck.

Yoochun nodded. “T-thank you.”

Changmin smiled and held him tightly, arms around his middle. “Go back to sleep.”

Changmin listened to Yoochun’s breathing slow, felt his body go slack with sleep. He smiled, nestled against the other, and fell asleep breathing in the sweet scent of his skin.

When Yoochun moved, Changmin grumbled and pulled on him tightly.

“Changmin-shi,” Yoochun whispered, “I have to go prepare for your day.”

Changmin grumbled again and curled over until he had Yoochun mostly pinned beneath him on his stomach. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it wasn’t even dawn yet.

Yoochun squirmed, hip sliding on Changmin’s morning erection.

Changmin moaned, hand on Yoochun’s side and slid against him, thrusting slowly.

Yoochun gasped and pushed back, arching into his chest. The movement let Changmin’s hand slip around Yoochun’s hip and his fingers curled around Yoochun’s dick.

“C-Chang-oh, oh … oh, Changmin-shi, please.”

Changmin smiled. He adjusted until he was hovering over the boy, one hand by his head. Yoochun moved too, getting his knees under him, but keeping his legs spread. His body was shadowed, and Changmin couldn’t wait to see it in the light again. He kept his strokes slow and started kissing Yoochun’s neck, down to his shoulders. With a minor adjustment, his erection slid along Yoochun’s cleft again, and they both moaned.

Yoochun whimpered, hips jerking back, and then with a sudden cry, he twised until he was on his back and his own hand brought him to completion. He covered his stomach in white puddles of come, and Changmin pouted.

Yoochun opened his eyes, blushing, and then said between heaving breaths. “I didn’t want to come on your bed.”

“Our bed,” Changmin corrected, “and you could have, but that’s okay.” He climbed over Yoochun and the boy swallowed nervously. Changmin ran his finger through the come and then pressed it against Yoochun’s lips.

Yoochun gasped, mouth opening, and Changmin smiled as he licked his fingers clean.

“I’m sorry I kept you from your duties,” Changmin whispered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his come-salty lips. “Go on. Let me know when breakfast is ready.”

Yoochun nodded and shimmied away from him, slipping off the bed. His skin was red with shame or heat, Changmin wasn’t sure. The boy was beyond beautiful.

Changmin had a feeling that he was skirting the line between treating Yoochun like a servant and like a friend. Part of him didn’t care. He loved the way Yoochun’s face scrunched up before he came. He loved the little whimpers and gasps he made while Changmin touched him.

Changmin moaned, lifting his legs. His fingers trailed up and down his erection, teasing, not stroking. He didn’t have time for it this morning. Father said that his servant should have proper clothes out for his lord in less than two minutes. Because of what he did to the poor boy, Changmin gave him five minutes. He rose, went to his main room and saw, hanging by the bathing room, pants and shirt, pressed and clean. With a smile, Changmin dressed, and just as he was finishing, Yoochun rolled a tray in from the hall and over to his dining table.

Changmin was starving and he sat and ate quickly. Yoochun did not eat and Changmin frowned.

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“I had my bread in the kitchen just now,” Yoochun whispered.

“Bread? That’s it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Changmin scowled. “No wonder you’re so skinny. Come here.”

“Please,” Yoochun whispered, “it’s not …”

“It is. Come here.”

Yoochun jerked and shuffled over to the table. Changmin pulled Yoochun into a chair, and he squeaked, but didn’t try to get away.

Changmin cut off a piece of his ham and gave it to Yoochun. “Eat that.”

“B-but that’s almost half—“

“Eat it.”

Yoochun bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yes, sir, sorry, sir.”

After the meat, Changmin gave him some vegetables, and then some milk and fruit. Juice slipped from the corner of his mouth and Changmin ducked down, gripped the back of Yoochun’s neck and licked it up, sucking that plump lip into his mouth for a short, wet kiss.

Yoochun blushed and stammered his thanks.

Changmin ran his thumb over his lip and nodded. “So now what do you do?”

Yoochun swallowed and whispered, “Your fighting gear is waiting for you, and I’m to follow you to the training yards.”

“And?”

“Fetch you water, or perform first aid, if needed.”

Changmin pondered him for a moment. “And what time am I to be at the training yards?” He knew the answer to that, but said it in a playful tone to show Yoochun what he wanted to do for the next hour.

“Y-you have studies,” Yoochun whispered.

“And I’ll have studies tomorrow,” Changmin said and pulled Yoochun’s chair closer to his. He fell to his knees, hands at Yoochun’s hips. He tried to kiss him, but Yoochun turned his head.

“I’ll be in trouble if you’re not at your studies,” Yoochun said.

Changmin kissed his cheek and then his neck. “Will you?” His fingers ran up and down Yoochun’s thighs.

“Yes, sir. It’s … it’s my job …” He moaned, head tilting to give Changmin better access to his collarbones. “Keep you … on schedule.”

“Well, I do not want you to get in trouble.”

Changmin pressed one more lingering kiss to his cheek and then stood up and stretched. Fingers touched his crotch and he looked down, smiling at his blushing servant. “Oh so you’re allowed to touch me and I can’t touch you?”

Yoochun snapped his hand back, and Changmin laughed. He leaned over the chair and pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s mouth, lightly licking is lower lip. “Tempting.”

Yoochun smiled shyly and ducked his head.

\---

Unsurprisingly, Changmin was distracted all day, constantly aware of Yoochun’s quiet presence. He lost focus on his studies, and lost focus against his sword trainer. He had three new bruises on his ribs from the practice sword, and a sore ankle from misjudging a jump.

That night, when Changmin lay down, he didn’t protest as Yoochun took his boots off.

“I already have the tub filled for you,” Yoochun whispered.

“For us?” Changmin tangled his fingers in Yoochun’s hair, messing up his ponytail.

Yoochun smiled. “If you wish, I will join you in a moment.”

“If I wish … what about if you wish?”

Yoochun’s smile widened. “As I said, sir, I will join you in a moment.”

Changmin chuckled, fingers trailing down Yoochun’s jaw. Yoochun turned his head, pressed a kiss to Changmin’s palm and rose, walking swiftly across the room. He slipped out the door.

Changmin moaned and stood up, body protesting. He went to the bathing room, and the humid air stuck immediately to his skin. He stripped carefully and then climbed into the tub, hands along the sides, head leaning on the side. He shut his eyes and tried to relax.

He felt more than heard Yoochun enter the room, and was unsurprised when Yoochun told him to open his eyes.

In front of him was a tray full of sweat breads, cakes and fruit.

“Yoochun, this isn’t dinner.”

“No. It’s now.”

Changmin laughed and let Yoochun feed him little morsels. After a few bites, Changmin started licking Yoochun’s fingers, and then after a few more, sucked on them, eyes never breaking contact.

Yoochun swallowed nervously but did not protest.

After a particularly long teasing, Changmin growled and pulled Yoochun’s lips to his. The tray fell with a clatter, and Changmin didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s body and hauled him in the tub, only pulling his shirt off after Yoochun was between his legs. The sopping pants fell to the bottom of the tub and Changmin’s mouth attached itself to bare skin, just above Yoochun’s belly button.

“Changmin,” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin hummed and Yoochun moaned and his knee buckled and Changmin held him tightly and resettled them into the water. Their lips met and this time Yoochun didn’t look away; he followed Changmin’s kiss, gasping into each press of tongue, shivering until his arms wound around Changmin’s neck.

Changmin relaxed into his hold and slid his hand down his side. He reached back, cupping the barely-there curve of Yoochun’s ass, and then used his other hand to grip his erection.

Yoochun broke from the kiss and cried out. There were no suds to ease the way and the friction was intense. Water splashed around them, and splattered on the floor. Yoochun gripped Changmin’s shoulders and spread his knees, leverage to move and he did, fast and quick thrusts into Changmin’s hand. Head tilted back, eyes shut, Yoochun shivered and moaned as he pumped his release into the water.

Changmin smiled and quickly scooped up most of the mess out and onto the floor.

Yoochun sagged against the side of the tub, arm out, holding himself up on the edge.

Changmin twisted him, turned and pulled their bodies together. His erection found its place in Yoochun’s cleft and the boy moaned and slowly rocked his hips.

Changmin smiled and grabbed the soap and washcloth, this time in charge, and he pampered Yoochun’s skin with scratches and touches and teased his ear and neck with kisses. When they were both clean, Changmin carried Yoochun to their bed and settled him in the middle of the soft comforter.

Yoochun smiled up at him, lashes lowered.

Changmin lay next to him, head propped up on his hand and ran his other hand over Yoochun’s scrawny body. “So pretty, did you know that?”

Yoochun’s skin flushed, red going all the way down his chest. As Changmin touched him, Yoochun’s dick grew hard again, twitching against his stomach.

“Stay put, pretty thing,” Changmin said. He rolled off the bed and moved to a clothes chest. He opened the top and found a little bottle of oil in a side compartment. He took a tentative whiff, and smiled at the scent of sandalwood, and went back to the bed.

Yoochun was shaking slightly and Changmin left the bottle and pressed kiss after kiss up Yoochun’s body, fingers following in a light touch that had Yoochun squirming and laughing.

“So pretty.”

“You already said that, sir.”

“Are you allowed to call me hyung?”

Yoochun bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t. We’re not …”

“I know. We’re not friends.”

Yoochun threw his arms around Changmin’s shoulders and squeezed. Changmin smiled and hugged him back. As he lowered him back to the bed, Changmin touched his hip and whispered, “Roll over, dongsaeng.”

Yoochun bit his lower lip, and then nodded and rolled over. His nerves that had calmed came back in shivers again, and Changmin kissed up and over and around his back and legs to get him smiling.

He laid his body over Yoochun, lips on his neck. He lightly thrust against Yoochun’s smaller body and after a moment, pulled away.

Confused, Yoochun looked over his shoulder.

Changmin kneeled behind him and grabbed the oil. He poured some on his fingers, spreading it around. “This shouldn’t hurt,” he said, “but it might feel a little weird.”

“W-what?”

Changmin grinned and motioned with his hand to turn over again. Yoochun rolled to his back, and Changmin ran his hand down Yoochun’s leg to his ankle. He lifted it up, shuffled forward and kneeled between his legs and against his body. Yoochun lifted his other leg and Changmin licked his lips. His skin was creamy and smooth. He ran his hand down Yoochun’s inner thigh and cupped his balls.

Yoochun’s eyes shut, arms stretched above him.

Changmin moved closer, forcing Yoochun’s hips off the bed and onto his thighs. The puckered skin around his entrance was pink, tight, and probably delicious. Changmin wanted to taste it soon. He took some of the oil and poured it on Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun’s eyes flew open and he gasped.

Changmin smiled at him. “Try to relax.” He slipped a finger into Yoochun’s body, just the tip, and Yoochun moaned, hips wiggling to get away from it.

Changmin put a hand on his thigh to still him and removed his finger. He ran the pad of it in circles, all around that tight whorl, spreading the oil all over until Yoochun’s legs relaxed and he moaned.

“Feel good?”

Yoochun nodded. “Weird, but it’s … it’s …”

Changmin chuckled. “I know.” He pushed harder, and used two fingers to massage and play. He really really wanted to push and fingerfuck Yoochun until he came, but it would be a much harder, stronger orgasm if he went at Yoochun’s pace.

His own cock was hard and neglected. Changmin spread his legs enough to hold his dick down and have Yoochun’s body pressed against it. Now anytime Yoochun moved, his skin would slide on Changmin’s dick.

Changmin pressed the tip of his finger into Yoochun again, and Yoochun tensed around it, hissing. Changmin left his there and continued to rub the rim with the second finger.

“Ch-changmin-h-hyu-changmin!”

“Yes, Chunnie-ah.”

“It … why does this feel so good?” he whimpered.

Changmin laughed and twisted the finger inside Yoochun. It slipped deeper, and Yoochun moaned. His legs fell open and the tight ring of muscles surrounding Changmin’s fingers unclamped. They pulsed, but let his finger push deeper. He bent his other fingers and twisted his hand, still stimulating the rim with his knuckles.

Yoochun’s hips rolled down and then up and Changmin’s finger moved in and out of him.

Yoochun moaned and did it again, and then again.

Changmin’s eyes shut at the slide on his cock. He gripped the back of Yoochun’s thigh and spread him open further.

The boy’s dick was hard and twitching.

Changmin forced his middle finger all the way inside Yoochun and splayed his other fingers out around his ass.

Yoochun almost screamed. He grabbed behind his knees and bent his legs, holding himself open and Changmin almost came from the sight. Before even trying, Changmin added more oil to Yoochun’s body until it dripped onto the bed. He curled his finger, twisted it and pumped it slowly in and out of his tight chnnel.

Yoochun’s breath staggered and his body squirmed, whimpering and saying Changmin’s name over and over.

Changmin smiled and had mercy on the poor kid. He wrapped his other hand around Yoochun’s erection and stroked slowly.

Yoochun’s eyes flew open, he shouted, tensed. The muscles around Changmin’s fingers clamped down and then pulsated. Yoochun’s dick jerked and white splattered all the way up to his neck and chest before finishing in heavy pools of white on his slim stomach.

Changmin kept his finger inside his entrance and leaned over him. Yoochun was gasping, mouth open, but that didn’t stop Changmin from sucking his lower lip into his mouth and chewing on it. He readjusted, legs on each side of Yoochun’s hips and moved his finger slowly.

Yoochun moaned, legs hooking on Changmin’s elbows, and Changmin had enough teasing. He pulled his finger away, wrapped his slick hand around both of their cocks and stroked, firm and fast. Yoochun whimpered into his mouth, trying to breathe past the forceful kiss Changmin demanded from him. His orgasm rushed through him, and he moaned, faster and faster, and Yoochun’s dick hardened in his hand, sliding against his, and Changmin moaned, stilling only to spray come all over Yoochun’s body.

He collapsed, just catching himself on his hand and not falling onto Yoochun’s body.

Their kiss slowed and Changmin reigned in his breathing before pulling away. He smiled down at Yoochun and moved to the side. Brushing hair off his forehead, he pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin.

Yoochun raised shaking hands and wrapped them around Changmin’s neck. His lips pressed a kiss to Changmin’s collarbone, and Changmin smiled. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and hauled it over their bodies.

Yoochun’s eyes fluttered and he protested with a weak, “H-hyung.”

“What?” Changmin asked.

“Y-you need … you … fire and …”

Changmin chuckled. “I’m hot enough. Sleep, dongsaeng.”

Yoochun probably wanted to protest again, but Changmin snuggled up with him, held him tightly against his body and then the boy relaxed. Changmin smiled, kissed his head and let himself relax, too.


	3. Firmly Decided

A routine settled between them. Day by day, Yoochun grew more open and smiled more and laughed more. Changmin’s heart swelled and his mouth split into a smile whenever he saw Yoochun, or whenever Yoochun doted on him, worried and clacking around like a wife.

Changmin knew it was part of the duties of his servant, but Changmin also hoped that it meant more. That Yoochun liked being with him.

Because when Changmin thought of his days without Yoochun, his heart clenched with sadness. And when he thought of the coming days with Yoochun, he was inexplicably happy.

When the troops saddled up and prepared for their trip to patrol their borders, Changmin was proud that Yoochun rode next to him. Yoochun never complained, nor grumbled, nor glared when orders changed or when they traveled through the night. The only time he looked like he was about to open his mouth in front of others was when Changmin received his first orders to join the front ranks for a skirmish between rebels.

Changmin didn’t have time to say goodbye to him, just met his eyes across the camp, waved and then spun his horse around to fulfill his duty as the General’s son. The image of Yoochun’s smile and the feel of his arms around Changmin kept him cautious, in control. If he wanted to see Yoochun again, he’d have to survive. He fought on automatic, spinning away from swords and swinging his own. The maneuvers taught to him by the sword master fell in series after series, almost unconsciously.

The call to halt surprised Changmin and he yanked his sword from the shoulder of one of the attackers.

The man fell, gasping and one of Changmin’s comrades ran him through to finish him off.

When Changmin had a chance to look around, he had to push his sword in the ground to keep himself upright. He had no idea how many of the bodies strewn on the field had fallen under his sword.

“Shake it off, Changmin-shi,” Lieutenant Jung said. “You fought very well.”

Changmin swallowed bile in his throat and nodded. It didn’t help, and he turned and emptied his stomach anyway. He’d seen plenty of death, but he had never been the cause of it.

A hand touched his shoulder and then hefted him to his feet. Changmin swayed.

“Your guilt is a good thing, young man,” the Lieutenant continued. “It is always sad when someone dies, and painful when you take a life. Yes, it will get easier, but as long as you don’t forget this compassion, then you will be a great warrior and leader.”

Changmin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you back to that servant of yours before the poor boy dies from worry.”

Changmin frowned at him, but let himself be lead to his horse. What did that mean? He thought that he and Yoochun had done well hiding their affection for each other. Had they touched too much, or been caught stealing a kiss? He didn’t think so.

“I’ve never seen a servant so devoted before,” Lieutenant Jung continued.

Changmin looked up. “Huh?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know what it is about him. But I can tell he’s more than loyal. Many servants resent their position, and do only what is necessary to please their lords. Young Yoochun is different.”

Changmin thought about that all the way back to their camp. As soon as they arrived, Changmin’s eyes found Yoochun, and the boy wrung his hands, shifting foot to foot, waiting, because it wasn’t his place to rush into Changmin’s arms.

Changmin smiled and waved at him to show him he was okay, and then the Captain wanted their report, and Changmin stood at attention and listened to the others praise his tactics and formations and his cunningness and observation.

The Captain accepted their report, ordered the men who fought to eat and rest and sent another smaller group to quell any other uprisings.

Changmin saluted, bowed and moved away from the gaggle of men trying to congratulate him. Finally, Lieutenant Jung pulled Changmin away from them and pushed him toward Yoochun.

“Go on and rest. You need it. We’re leaving at first light.”

Changmin nodded his thanks and bowed to his sunbaes.

Finally, finally, finally, he went to Yoochun, and saw the barely constrained need to hold him, touch him, kiss him. Changmin felt it himself.

Yoochun held open the flap of their tent and Changmin ducked under it, letting his fingers trail on Yoochun’s arms. There was a small fire burning in the middle of the tent, the smoke rising up and through a hole in the top. At the far side was their bed of blankets, and then closer a tray full of food and water.

The bed was the most tempting, but Changmin wanted to wait until he was out of his blood-splattered clothes.

Yoochun shut the flap, encasing them in only the dim light from the fire. He removed Changmin’s sword first, laying it gently on the ground. Changmin smiled and grabbed his hands and brought them to his mouth to kiss his fingers.

Yoochun smiled and then blinked tears from his eyes. Changmin reached to wipe them away and saw the dried blood on his hands and stopped, not wanting to taint this beauty with the dirtier parts of war.

Yoochun understood and grabbed his armor. Between the two of them, they took off the lightweight metal and the thick leather hide underneath it. Changmin’s ribs ached where a man with a staff had slammed into him. His clothes fell next, leaving him naked and almost cold, bare under Yoochun’s gaze.

Yoochun took his hand and pulled him toward the fire and then pointed to the ground. Changmin kneeled on a blanket. Yoochun had filled a pot with water, and he used that warm water and a wash cloth to wipe Changmin’s skin. His soft hands ran up and down Changmin’s back and chest, making Changmin’s breath speed up and his cock twitch. Yoochun squeezed the cloth and water ran in rivulets down Changmin’s broad chest, between his muscles and over nipples.

Changmin suddenly stopped his hands, pulled their bodies together and kissed Yoochun roughly.

Yoochun gasped, hands gripping Changmin’s shoulders and then he relaxed, going limp and Changmin laid him on the ground, straddling him. Their lips met and Yoochun gasped again, though this time it sounded like “Bed, bed, bed."

Changmin nodded, and let Yoochun up.

With a firm nod, he moved away and then said, “Eat first.”

“I don’t want to eat,” Changmin said, remembering the dead bodies and throwing up.

“You need to settle your stomach, and you haven’t eaten since before the sun rose.”

Changmin acquiesced. “Just some bread and water. Okay?”

Yoochun nodded.

Changmin went to the bed and laid down, arm above his head. Yoochun sat the tray next to him and then picked up the bread, he broke it in chunks and fed Changmin little pieces. It tasted like sandpaper, but Changmin ate it to make Yoochun feel better.

“Changmin-hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Was it awful?”

Changmin scowled, not opening his eyes. After a long moment he said yes. Yoochun sighed and curled up with Changmin, pulling a blanket over their bodies. Changmin held him tightly and let himself cry.

\---

Changmin wasn’t sure if he’d ever sleep again. Memories of the battle swarmed in his brain during the day and twisted into nightmares during the night. He was irritable and jumpy from the lack of sleep, and more than once snapped at a poor soul who didn’t deserve it.

After three days, Changmin gave up and lay in his bed, staring at his ceiling. Yoochun had risen a couple hours before him, but Changmin had told him not to prepare breakfast, or coffee or anything.

He had thought he wanted to be alone, but lying in bed without Yoochun next to him wasn’t helping at all. He missed Yoochun’s presence.

With a sigh, Changmin sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face in his hands.

“Changmin-hyung?”

Changmin looked up and smiled and held out his hand and Yoochun walked across the room and into his arms. Changmin gripped his shirt and buried his face in Yoochun’s stomach. Yoochun hugged him, and played with his hair.

“Chunnie-ah.”

Yoochun lightly tugged on Changmin’s hair and pulled his face away. He smiled, kissed Changmin and said, “I have a bath ready for you.”

Changmin smiled. “For me, or for us?”

“For us.”

“Good.”

Yoochun unlaced his tunic, fingers soft on the skin of his neck and shoulders. Changmin lifted his arms and Yoochun pulled it over his head. Changmin pressed his hands to Yoochun’s stomach, under his shirt and lifted it. Distracted by pert nipples, the shirt caught under his arms. Changmin closed his mouth around a nub and sucked lightly.

Yoochun sighed, fingers tangling in Changmin’s hair. “You need a hair cut.”

“So do you.”

“You like my hair long, so no, I don’t.”

Changmin smiled against his skin, pressing a kiss on his breastbone. He moved the fastenings on Yoochun’s pants and kissed lower and lower on his stomach, fingers searching for skin. The pants fell to the ground with a hiss. They hadn’t been together since before they left and Changmin’s need was deep and sudden.

“T-the water is get-getting cold.”

Changmin twisted his body, pushing Yoochun to the bed, and crawled over him, knees at the edge of the bed. Their lips met and Changmin deepened the kiss.

“What water?” Changmin whispered, lips dragging down his jaw

Yoochun arched his body, moaning low in his throat. “S-such a waste of … my work.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Changmin replied.

Yoochun smiled. He shifted up on the bed, using the same movement to pull his shirt off. Changmin watched, smiling, and then stood up. He let his breeches slither to the floor. He stepped out of them, and went to his dresser for their sandalwood oil.

“Changmin-hyung?”

“Huh?”

Changmin turned around and froze.

Yoochun’s legs were spread lightly, balls already tight. His long hair fanned out around his head. His eyes were shut, teeth biting his lower lip. A finger ran around his own nipple, pinching and then teasing.

When Changmin said nothing, Yoochun opened his eyes, flushing from the intense gaze on Changmin’s face. His hand trailed down his skin, tracing the sensitive spots just below his ribs. His stomach jerked inwards and his cock twitched. Changmin licked his lips.

“Hyung.”

Changmin met his gaze. “Huh?”

Yoochun licked his lips, opened his mouth to say something and then shut it, and his eyes. A single finger ran around his belly button, and then the rest of his fingers caressed his hip bone, lower and lower.

“Do you enjoy teasing yourself?” Changmin asked as his feet finally remembered how to move. He crawled onto the bed and added his fingers, wrapping them around and over where Yoochun was touching.

Yoochun smiled briefly, and then Changmin wrapped his fingers lightly around Yoochun’s erection, and his mouth opened in pleasurable moan.

“H-hyung, oh god, hyung.”

Changmin lowered his mouth and kissed just below Yoochun’s ribs. “Should I tease you, too, since you seem to love it so much?”

“Oh, hyung, please, I … I … please don’t tease.”

Changmin chuckled. “Okay, I won’t. What do you want, Chunnie-ah?”

Yoochun grabbed Changmin’s wrist and pulled his hand away, blushing at the frown on Changmin’s face. He lifted his arm and Changmin followed the lead, putting his hands on the bed on either side of Yoochun’s head. He adjusted his body, pressed his hips to Yoochun’s and rolled his hips down.

Yoochun moaned, throwing his arms around Changmin’s neck. Their lips met and Changmin pulled their bodies together, thrusting lightly.

“H-hyung?” Yoochun whispered, as soon as Changmin gave him a chance.

“Yes, dongsaeng?” he asked, muffled because he was chewing on Yoochun’s pouty lower lip.

“Do you love me yet?”

Changmin froze and pulled away from Yoochun’s mouth. He said nothing, staring at Yoochun, until the boy looked away.

“I-You-you …. I asked before … if … this is part of my job, and … “

Changmin put his hand over Yoochun’s mouth. “Are you lying here, under me and asking me to pleasure you because it’s part of your job or because you want to be under me and you want me to tease you and drag out your release until you can’t think straight?”

“It’s never been about the job. Never. I … “

Changmin frowned and sat up, straddling Yoochun’s stomach. He crossed his arms. “How is that possible, when I just met you?”

“Just because I hadn’t met you doesn’t mean I didn’t watch you. I’ve been following you since I was told I was going to be your servant.” Yoochun pressed his hands to Changmin’s abs. “I’m not going to run away from you no matter how you feel.”

Changmin took his wrists and brought Yoochun’s fingers up to his mouth to kiss them. “I’m not sure how I feel,” he said, “but I’m starting to realize that you’ll always be a constant in my life. No matter what else happens.”

Yoochun smiled. “I will be.” He tugged on his hands again and Changmin fell over him, pinning his hands above his bed. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Changmin licked and chewed on Yoochun’s pouty lower lip, teasing his tongue into a proper kiss only moments later. An ache in his heart curled around the desperate need to taste Yoochun as deeply as he could.

“H-hyung, please.”

Changmin grinned and pushed up, kneeling between Yoochun’s spread legs. “Okay, okay. Impatient.”

Yoochun smiled and pulled his legs up, gripping behind his knees. Changmin ran his hands down the back of his thighs to his ass. Yoochun shivered, breath stuttering out of him. Changmin squeezed just once, fingertips around the curves, and then picked up the oil from the bed. He poured some directly on his fingers and Yoochun’s body.

The first finger slipped into Yoochun easily, and Yoochun moaned, hips lifting. Changmin gripped his dick with his other hand, and Yoochun cried out, muscles clenching.

Changmin laughed and added a second finger, and the muscles tightened. Yoochun hissed and then relaxed with a moan. With a smile, Changmin kissed up his body, twisting and pumping his fingers slowly. Yoochun’s eyes opened blearily and he tried to smile just before their lips met.

Changmin kissed him through the uncomfortable preparation. His own cock throbbed and dripped precome to Yoochun’s hip.

“Oh hyung that feels good.”

Changmin smiled and whispered, “You like it?’

“Yes, it’s … it’s … intense.”

Changmin slowly removed his fingers despite Yoochun’s protest. “Just a second.” He sat back on his feet and pulled Yoochun until his legs were around Changmin’s waist and his ass was on his thighs, hips curled. Changmin licked his lips and pushed his fingers back inside.

Yoochun moaned and curled his hips. The tip of his erection rubbed against his belly. Changmin took his other hand and gripped it loosely, stroking slow and even while he continued to spread and stretch Yoochun’s body. Yoochun’s hands stretched above his head, muscles taut and quivering. His fingers turned white from the grip on the blanket.

“Oh, oh, please, just … just …”

Changmin smirked and pumped his fingers a little faster. Yoochun’s cock twitched in his hand, and his hips rose off Changmin’s legs, everything tightening. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth open. His cock pulsed again, and a single cry tore from his throat before his body shuddered, and come splattered onto his chest and stomach in white puddles. He collapsed to the bed, chest heaving with deep breaths. His channel pulsed around Changmin’s fingers violently.

Changmin grinned and stroked Yoochun, tightening his hand to release the last bit of his come. And then he gripped himself with his come-covered hand. He swiped the head of his dick up and over Yoochun’s twitching entrance, shivering at the pleasure that jerked through his body. He could come like this again, and he had, but he wanted to feel how tight Yoochun was around his dick.

“Yoochun-ah?”

“Huh?” Yoochun’s fingers slid down his body, through his come and into his stretched entrance.

Changmin’s mind went blank. “Oh fuck. I really really want to have sex with you.”

Yoochun’s lips curved in a grin, fingers swirling through the wet mess. “Okay.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

Yoochun wrapped his hand around Changmin’s erection and stroked him. “I know.”

Changmin gripped behind Yoochun’s thighs, shuddering from the sensitive skin being manipulated by Yoochun’s hand. His orgasm was rolling through him, stomach tightening. Roughly, he batted Yoochun’s hand away. He growled when the boy laughed, and held his dick down, the head against his entrance. He pushed lightly, fighting the urge to slam into him.

Yoochun hissed, tightened up and his eyes squeezed shut.

Changmin’s eyes blurred at the tight grip around the head, and with a little more pressure, he slid inside Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun cried out just once, and they both froze. Changmin panted, leaned over his body and licked at his lips, whispering at him to relax, but his body stayed tense, pulsating around Changmin’s cock, and Changmin lost control, jerked his hips forward and back, forcing Yoochun to bend in half. Yoochun cried out with every thrust, punctuated by their bodies slapping together.

In no time, Changmin’s orgasm ripped through him. Suddenly and roughly. He stopped, body controlled by his pleasure and pumped his release into Yoochun’s spasming channel. The fog around his head and eyes took its sweat time clearing, and he moaned as his sensitive dick was pumped from the spasms of Yoochun’s body. He stayed inside him, never wanting to leave, and propped up on a hand. He pushed sweaty hair off Yoochun’s forehead and kissed his skin.

“You okay?”

“Hurts.”

“Yeah.”

“But yeah. Okay. It’s … okay.”

Changmin smiled and peppered his face with tiny kisses until Yoochun smiled and pushed him away.

“Bath now?” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun nodded.

“I don’t want to ever leave your body,” Changmin whispered, moving his hips slightly.

But Yoochun’s face scrunched in pain, and Changmin stopped. “Give me a few times and I’m sure I’ll feel the same.”

Changmin smiled and very carefully pulled out. Come and lube dripped out of his hole and Changmin licked his lips, fingers quick to catch it and bring it up to his mouth.

Yoochun cursed beautifully and grabbed behind Changmin’s neck and yanked himself up to help him lick his fingers clean.

With a laugh, Changmin wrapped his arms around the love of his life and on slightly unsteady legs, carried him into the bathroom. The water in the tub was warm, but not hot enough. He gently settled Yoochun against the metal edge and then moved to the fire where the heated buckets waited.

“Hyung, I’m supposed—“

Changmin shut him up with a look, and continued the task. He added three buckets of steaming water before climbing in with Yoochun. Water sloshed over the side while they readjusted, back to chest, and Changmin’s arms wrapped around Yoochun’s stomach, fingertips playing with his cock and teasing the curves of his hips and thighs.

As they lay in comfortable silence, Changmin wondered again what Yoochun’s place in his life was supposed to be. They were supposed to be together forever, through everything. Yoochun would come on all of his assignments, be part of battles and be there fighting with and helping Changmin after battles. Yoochun was one of the few people who would be present at his wedding ceremony, and also his wedding night, making sure everything was organized when he would be a newlywed. What would happen during that night? And would Changmin find a woman to love as much as he loved Yoochun? Did he have to love his future wife? Or would she be someone who their fathers considered a good match for him?

Maybe he wasn’t supposed to love his wife. He thought about his parents and they definitely cared for one another, but he’d never heard his father say that he loved his mother. And then Changmin thought of the way his father looked at his servant. How did his father feel about Woohyuk? He wasn’t sure he could think of a way to ask his father without his father demanding to know of his relationship with Yoochun though, but he liked to think that the few caring glances between them showed more than just friendship. More than just master/servant.

Yoochun shifted in his lap, tilting his head back to press a kiss to Changmin’s jaw.

And Changmin decided he didn’t really care what kind of relationship he was supposed to have with Yoochun. He had no idea how he was supposed to treat him like a friend but not a servant without being his friend, and now, they were more than friends. Changmin was doing what he wanted. He hoped that Yoochun would always be happy with him.

“Yoochun-ah?”

Yoochun hummed to show he was listening.

Changmin buried his face into Yoochun’s neck and kissed his skin. “I want you to know that I am as much your servant as you are mine.”

Yoochun turned his head and looked at him in question.

Changmin smiled and pressed a kiss to the confused pout before continuing. “I want you to be happy. And I will do anything to make you happy. I’m here, at your service, for whatever you want, whatever you need, for as long as you want me.”

Yoochun smiled and turned around in his hold, entwining his arms around Changmin’s neck.

“I’m pretty sure I love you. No, let me …” Changmin took a deep breath. “I do love you. Thank you so much for always supporting me.”

“I always will.”

“I know.”

“But not because it’s my job.”

“I know.”

“Because I love you.”

“I know.”

Yoochun pouted and Changmin laughed and stole whatever irritated comment Yoochun had with another kiss. Yoochun’s protest changed into a moan and they didn’t leave the tub until long after the water grew cold.


End file.
